


Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: #Pegoryu Week 2018, Ann helping them as always, Attempt at Humor, First Date, Fluff with a touch of darkness, M/M, i'm sick and tired so HELP ME!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: Few weeks after Akira and Ryuji became boyfriends, Ann is constantly bugging Ryuji to date Akira. With the help of Ann, Ryuji knew what to do, or so he thought.





	Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Apparently, I forgot that schedules exist and my dumb self jumbled all of the orders. Now, the first and third day got switched so... deal with it I guess.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this~!

_ Shibuya Diner _

“Like I said, ask Akira on a date!”

Ever since Akira announced that he and Ryuji are boyfriends, Ann is constantly bugging Ryuji to ask him for a date. Since Akira isn’t asking him yet, Ann is pushing Ryuji to take the lead since it will add more charm points to Ryuji.

“But I dunno what to do with that kinda stuff.” Ryuji scratched his head.

“Just ask him if he’s available, tell him that there’s somewhere you wanna go with him and you have yourselves a date!”

“That’s not that easy, you know?” Ryuji grunted.

“Don’t be a scaredy cat! When I invited Shiho for a date, and it went super duper well!”

“Two girls having fun in a park is normal but not with two guys.” Ryuji sounded anxious. “I just don’t wanna give Akira another label.”

“Don’t worry about that, Ryuji. We gotcha covered!” Ann reassures.

“Huh?”

Ann giggles, “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

_ The next day _

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Ryuji said it on himself as he is embarrassed and excited on this first date of his with Akira.

“Okay, I got this! Ann told me everything so i guess It’s gonna be fine!”

“Ryuji!” Akira is running towards Ryuji. “Sorry I’m late! Sojiro had a slight problem at the cafe and…” He stopped talking as he examine Ryuji’s rather feminine appearance.

“Don’t ask!” Ryuji pulls his skirt down as Akira keeps staring him.

“Okay… I won’t. You look gorgeous though.” Akira teased.

“Shuttup!”

“Shall we get going, my dear?” Akira offered his arm.

“Y-yeah.” Ryuji wrapped his arm to Akira’s as they walk around Destinyland.

 

“So, where do you want to go?” Akira asked as they entered the theme park.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Then, let’s go to the horror house.”

Ryuji froze up the second he heart that, “H-horror house?”

“Yep. Why? Are you scared?”

“I-I’m not, dumbass! I’ve seen scarier things in my life so I’m not scared in this stupid horror house!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Well… if you say so, madam.” Akira smugs and proceeds at the horror house.

* * *

Halfway through the horror house and Ryuji is visibly shaking.

“What’s wrong? I thought you said you are not scared?”

“I’m fine...  I’m fine...” Ryuji repeatedly saying that, as if he was chanting.

“Eeek!” Ryuji jerked in fear at the jumpscare, making him hug Akira’s arm even tighter.

“Nope! I am not fine with this shit! I AM NOT! LEMME OUT!” Ryuji ran outside as fast as he can while Akira is laughing hard by his reaction.

Finally saw the daylight, Ryuji stopped sprinting and gasp for air. Few minutes after, Akira leaved the attraction with teary eyes.

“I can’t believe you!” Akira snickered. “You actually ran outside in just a second!”

“Dude, shuttup!” Ryuji shouted as the raven cackles again.

“Oh, man! I never laughed like this for ages!” Akira said as he ran out of breath. “I hope there’s a photo souvenir booth here.”

“I hope not.”

“Sir, I will buy three of these pictures right here.”

“Coming right up, sir!”

“Are you for real?! Are you actually gonna buy that bullcrap?!”

“Yes, i will buy this bullcrap b‘cause this is DA BEST!”

“Uuuughhh! This is gonna scar me for life.” Ryuji sadly said.

“Don’t worry, my love! This will be passed on for generations!” Akira proudly stated.

“I don’t wanna hear that!” Ryuji sighed at defeat after realizing that no one can stop Akira if he set his mind on something. 

“So uh, wanna grab some food?” the raven asked as he claim the pictures he ordered.

“Hell yeah! I was gonna say that too!”

* * *

After they ate, Akira and Ryuji continued riding the attractions and having fun. They rode the spinning cups and roller coaster to which Akira’s surprise that Ryuji didn’t barfed after all that rides. They also entered the castle and met King Remy the mouse. After that, they decided to ride the ferris wheel as their last ride and considering the very long waiting line, they were very lucky to ride one.

 

“Damn! This day is super fun!” Ryuji exclaimed as he slouched at the seat.

“Yeah, it was super fun! It’s been a long time since I had so much fun” Akira smiled. “Also, your underwear is showing.”

Remembered that he is crossdressing right now, Ryuji blushed deep red and placed his hand in the middle of his thighs, blocking Akira’s sight from the inside. “Oh shit! I forgot I was wearing this!”

“Why are you wearing that, anyway?”

A brief moment of silence came after Akira asked that.

“Well, uhm... It’s complicated.“ Ryuji fidgets his hands as he explains.

“Ever since you were labeled as a criminal cuz of that asshole, you are dealing with so much bullshit everywhere. So, I don’t want you to be labeled badly again just because you are dating me, a guy of all people. So I dressed up like this, hoping that this might help.”

“Ryuji…”  Akira moved to Ryuji’s side and take his hand, “It doesn’t matter what will they say about us. As long as you are having fun, then that’s more than enough for me.”

“Akira...”

“So please, I don’t want you to suffer because of me. I want you to be happy. I want you to be cheerful and caring for others. I want you to be at my side always. I want you, with me.”

“... Thanks dude.” Ryuji blushes as he feel the heat between their skin and so does Akira.

“Ryuji.”

“Yes?”

“I love you, forever.”

“I love you too.”

And the two fall into the heat and passionately kiss under the sunset.

* * *

_ Evening _

After eating dinner, Akira accompanied Ryuji to the train station, giving their farewells to each other as they wait for the train.

“Hey, Ryuji.” Akira called.

“What?”

“Thanks for everything. This is the best day of my life.”

“Hehe. No problem, dude! That’s what boyfriends do, right?”

“Are you styling on me, Ryuji?” Akira teased.

“Maybe.” Ryuji grins widely.

“Train to Shibuya at platform 5 will be arriving soon. Please secure your things and mind the rail gap.”

“That should be our train.”

“Oh Akira, one more thing.” Ryuji signals Akira to move closer.

“Hmm? What’s it?”

“Come closer and close your eyes.”

As he moved his face closer to Ryuji’s, Akira felt soft pressure on his lips as the blond kissed him. He then let Ryuji’s tongue dig dipper and intertwined with his. While the couple are feeling this warm and wet pleasure, Ryuji’s lips broke off with Akira’s.

“Welp, the train’s here so, see ya tomorrow!” Ryuji waves goodbye and hops off to the train.

Still hypnotized by the sensation, Akira muttered, “Yeah, goodbye.”

“Train to Shibuya at platform 5 will be departing soon.”

Realizing that he is taking the same train, Akira rushed towards the train, “Hey! Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to put a smut portion on this work where Akira and Ryuji just having sex on the ferris wheel buuut, i dunno how to write smut so... that's sucks.


End file.
